ex_on_the_beach_usfandomcom-20200213-history
Bye Alicia Hi Alicia
Bye Alicia Hi Alicia is the sixth episode of Ex on the Beach 1 (US). Description Cory’s Ex, Alicia, returns and sends the house into chaos. An ex is sent to the beach for the first time. Dirty secrets are revealed in the Shack of Secrets and the elimination leaves everyone surprised. Episode Overview We start things off with Angela being upset with Derrick for sending Tor'i home. Victoria isn’t interested in Luis and wants to continue to pursue Chase. Faith is chatting with Jasmine and saying that she’s upset that June isn’t giving her as much attention that she wants. A message in a bottle calls for Victoria and Luis to enter the Shack of Secrets. In the SoS, Luis is presented with a video of Victoria doing a one-on-one interview explaining their relationship. In the video she also admits that she hooked up with multiple guys while she and Luis were still together. They are to argue and Victoria is deflecting and blaming everything of Luis instead of taking responsibly for her actions. Later the flagpole shows that Jasmine, Cory and Cameron must go to the beach to see who’s exes are showing up. We are introduced to Shanley, Cameron’s ex. We learn that they are good friends, that she is interested to become more than friends but Cameron is hesitant because he doesn’t want to ruin their friendship. We are also re-introduced to Alicia, Cory’s ex, but this time she is filling the 10th OG spot now that Tor’i is gone and will be safe from Ex elimination. Cory is pissed off and storms off of beach but quickly comes back and starts yelling at Alicia for coming back to the show. She explains that she’s not back for him but to move on and explorer her options. He gets angrier and tells her that he doesn’t want to see her hooking up with other guys and admits that there are still feelings there. Back at the main house Derrick and Haley are bonding which is making Chris very jealous. Shanley and Alicia are introduced into the main house. Angela and Taylor are pissed off and everyone else is shocked once they realize Alicia is back. Jasmine explains to everyone that Alicia is considered an OG and can’t be eliminated and everyone’s minds are blown. Cory and Taylor are so pissed they are pacing the house and pushing furniture out of anger. Alicia expresses her anger towards Derrick for voting against her in episode 4. Now Derrick thinks he’s a main target now that both Angela and Alicia are mad at him. Cory pulls Taylor aside and explains that he and Alicia have a lot to figure out and that there are still feelings between them. Cory thought he was doing the right thing by being transparent but Taylor gets upset are starts packing her belongings are threatening to go home. Cory pulls Alicia aside and tells her what he told Taylor. The next morning we see Cory and Taylor flirting and kissing. Chris tells Haley that he’s upset that she and Derrick are getting so close. In an interview Chris expresses how he doesn’t think their relationship will last after the show. In a separate interview Haley says how she wants to continue their relationship after the show. We start seeing the OG’s strategize how they are going to vote. Derrick tries to convince Alicia to CRUSH him but she’s still upset that he CUT her in the past. We also see Chris trying to convince Taylor to CUT Haley. At the Cut or Crush Ceremony Haley receives the most CUT votes and is eliminated. She storms off stage crying and feels betrayed by Chris. Chris tries to explain why he did what he did and she calls him out for lying to her the whole time she was there. Cast Shack of Secrets Message In The Bottle: "Victoria and Luis. the only way out is though. You've been avoiding each other. Go down to the Shack of Secrets and spend some time with each other." (Read by Chris) SOS Message: "Sometimes to really understand what happened in a relationship you need to look back. Press Play." (Read by Luis) Cut or Crush Ceremony Category:US Season 1 Episodes